His Journey, Their Journey
by RecklessXRelentlessXRuthenia
Summary: Never thought this would be how Team 7 would become. He had left, she had joined, The other had been cast out and another is about to get kidnapped. Their friendship had been broken but will their journey together be enough to mend broken hearts? Team 7.
1. Prologue

**Sasuke...**

**

* * *

Chapter one**

Dark droplets of cool liquid dripped from the graying sky to his pale smooth face.

He gulped from the lack of air the sick place provided, but found none of that liquid he had to have to survive. Saliva…

Where were his senses?

He threw his arm forward, fighting the urge to snatch the appendage off because of its futility. He forced his weakened body and pushed himself forward. The sick metallic taste never left his mouth, it was cold instead of warm and very dangerous in his taste.

A sudden rush of pain ran through his body once more, making him gasp in pain and spit blood over his dirty pants. He did it… finally… but… wasn't he suppose to feel something? At least what they had called… happiness?

No other feeling came. He sat there, ignoring the cool liquid spreading over the ground.

His blood…

It scared him shitless.

What was happening? The voices inside his head… They never left him.

_Avenge us will you…_

_Yeah, you call yourself an Uchiha?_

_I thought we raised you well enough…_

_Your brother was always the best and you will be nowhere but in his shadow._

He grasped his head, the immense pain of his broken arm turning numb as he moved it repeatedly as if it were in perfect shape.

Locks of midnight blue hair were pulled by his grip as if he were trying to rip them off.

Those voices…

Those horrid voices that were so demanding and so shallow to him.

He gulped the last remaining liquid, metallic taste reluctantly ignored so he would survive. He wouldn't die in a place like this damn it.

Not when his brother's dead broken body was a couple of inches away from his injured one.

He couldn't take it anymore, he wouldn't take it anymore. The pain was too… unbearable. It was too much for him now. God, he was a sixteen-year-old, and look where he was.

A place where children were definitely forbidden to visit let alone fight their own relative, their last flesh and blood.

He was indeed an Uchiha but he was human too and humans die.

What was suppose to happen now? He was going to die from losing too much blood. Well, "I won't see this world anymore. Nor do I need to. After this…" his last words died down as he choked from lack of breath. He was going to die now and maybe…maybe it was a good thing.

Whomever is lucky enough to find him and restore him back to life. He would owe them big, no matter who they are.

His eyes closed, the darkened sky was the last thing he saw, the scent of blood and cherries were his last smell but what he heard was definitely not something he expected.

"SASUKE!"

He wouldn't open his eyes now… Not when the Angel of death was pulling him into the darkness, with his large black robe and his companions with the pure white one, another with a larger red robe and a smaller last person clad in a simple dark violet.

_Sasuke Uchiha… _They called him forward.

He felt himself being tugged forward by them but he was grasped back towards the surface, his vision still not back.

Sasuke didn't think, he didn't know anyways but if he was alive he would say he had seen the devil and God themselves. Where they… fighting over him?

What was he now? Some cute doll? No, he was Sasuke Uchiha, sixteen-year-old boy who has seen so many he wouldn't be called a boy if it weren't for his age.

Though he has seen and been through so much…

Will he be remembered though?

And who was that person? That voice that sounded so familiar, yet he couldn't decipher it. Who cares now, he was dead and it didn't matter anymore. If he would rot in hell right now, let it be but he wasn't going near that brother of his.

Let him go to heaven, sure, maybe he will relax when he sees his mother's warm smile.

Maybe…

* * *

**Hn... Review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so lame, I got no reviews... so...**

**Minor Sasusaku, not romance though, at least not now... and then SasuNaru friendship and maybe a bit romance but not yaoi... I don't know.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter two**

Whispers of the wind were very familiar and that soft lingering melody of a waterfall in the background with the tweeting of birds and of course, that familiar smell of burnt… what was burning?

It assaulted his nose a little, sure something was burning but why was he hearing this?

Wasn't he suppose to see white bulgy clouds clad in purity, men and women wearing white and their God wearing gold? Nope, he did not.

In fact, he couldn't see anything but… darkness.

He has been living in the dark all his life and now, that he had eliminated the one thing, the one person that caused it… He was in deeper shit than ever.

"Sasuke-kun…" He had heard somebody whisper, it was a soft feminine voice with a weight of the familiarity he had grown to remember without having the owner sitting right there next to him.

Yes, maybe that was it. He was hearing things now, yes, it was probably his min making up voices and images.

After all… He was suppose to be dead.

* * *

She stared at his resting form with cold eyes. She knew it was wrong to heal the enemy but this was… This was Sasuke-kun damn it!

Was she suppose to walk away and leave him to bleed to death?

Hell no!

She watched him again, with another wave of emotion getting to her.

It was hate… How she wanted to hate him instead of loving him still.

How she wanted to just slice his throat and get it over with while she had the chance, while he was looking so vulnerable and so fucking handsome.

She guessed he had accomplished his quest now…

He had done because no one would ever cause Sasuke so much damage without an equal power or unique moves that either involves a special kekkei genkai like the sharingan, not even the byakugan could. But maybe that was just her.

She couldn't stop looking at him, it's been way too long.

She couldn't stop loving him, because she couldn't let go.

She couldn't bring herself to hate him enough, because he made her weak all over again.

"Damn it." She cursed, fisting her hands as she looked away from him.

She walked away, leaving his sleeping figure beside the waterfall, near the warm grass.

He couldn't take it anymore, he shouldn't.

What if this whole thing was a stupid dream and he had to fight his annoying big brother again? He couldn't handle that. Oh! Since it wasn't a dream, he decided to open his eyes.

And of course…

No one really expects to see what you really expected to see.

Shit! Why her? The most annoying girl he has ever spent his time with!

But the most annoying girl he has ever seen beside Ino was Karin.

Damn, she was good use in those chakra crap, otherwise, just another pain in the ass.

Sasuke struggled to keep his body awake, his muscles were so sore.

What happened to him? Was she dead too? And they had been sent in the same dimension? What the hell really happened after what he had seen earlier? And why…

Why her?

"Hn." He grunted and slipped absentmindedly back to unconsciousness.

* * *

She sighed, thankful he had been too exhausted to stay awake because she could not take another 'annoying' or whatever else Sasuke used to call her.

Well… It was only annoying and the bastard would always smirk when he says it like it was some time of enjoyment. Damn him, she thought angrily, damn him for having so much power over her. Why couldn't she give up on him like the others did?

Then again… Why should she lose hope on him? Just because he left the village?

Maybe… she should… follow him? Just so she could convince him to come back?

For a moment, she chuckled, not in vain because that would be a little crazy, but she chuckled because of how she had lied to her shishou and her friends about giving up on him. She had betrayed the rules of a ninja and healed a missing-nin.

She had allowed herself to fall in love with him and remain…

"Sakura." Her heart pounded harder behind her ribcage. He called her.

He had said her name.

Why?

That was a dumb question, he was calling her because… Why?

She turned around to look at him, expecting his cold eyes to pierce through her soul and mingle her insides until they fall at the bottom pit of her stomach.

She didn't… All she saw was his sleeping figure with his eyes open.

She gasped, thinking he had died with her name on his lips even though he wasn't aware of who had healed him earlier.

She rushed to his side and examined him, however, and thank goodness, he was still asleep. But something was wrong with his eyes…

"No…" She whispered as a lone tear escaped her eye without her knowledge.

"Why Sasuke-kun?"

* * *

**oh... review this time plz...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank You! Supporters!**

**

* * *

Chapter three**

Naruto left…

He would look back but… Since he was cast out like this, he wouldn't look back even if he heard a villager in danger. That was how he was now, his figure had changed, his personality had changed too. He suppressed the urge to yell out of anger and frustration.

He wanted to go back to the Hokage's Towers and snatch the elders' heads off.

He wanted to destroy them all and burn the village.

However, he was also Naruto and he wouldn't just eliminate a whole village.

Damn it! Why the fuck was all this shit happening all of a sudden!

Why did they have to cast him out? For no good reason at all.

He had remembered Tsunade's face, how she had struggled to keep herself stoic and tearless. She had a look on her face that could've spoken to him.

He didn't have the chance to see Kakashi. His old sensei was on a mission and he wouldn't be back until the next day. Naruto chuckled, a sad chuckled mixed with anger.

He really was a brat. After all he had been through for this village, after all he has been through to keep the village safe and its stubborn people. After all he had endured with the kyuubi and those malicious Akatsuki members.

And now… He had been cast out by those fucking elders and their nonsense about a demon and a traitor living inside their village. Oh, damn them to hell and back because of it.

He had one more face to see, one face he had craved to see but didn't have the chance to. He had wanted to see her face specifically and now that he was gone, there was no hope for him. All he wanted now was a new friend, probably an old acquaintance to keep himself occupied along the endless road.

* * *

"Why Sasuke-kun?" She sobbed on his naked chest, trying very hard not to blush.

His eyes were open and she was looking at them, he was blind as she thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke was having an inner battle with someone.

He fought in vain with the man clad in red and black, his hands slowly disappearing in the darkness and his vision lacking as his opponent became angry that he was fading away. _I'll get you, the both of you. She is the problem and if she's out of the way… Hn. __I got your best friend too, he was too easy…_

The voice disappeared and he was back towards the surface, where real air was, where the sound of chirping birds and the same singing of a waterfall, but he hadn't heard anything burning, he didn't even smell it anymore albeit that his senses were fully recovered too fast for his own good.

And so they called him a powerhouse whose chakra surpasses Naruto's even at nine tails fox at times when he's mostly angry and that was an excuse for why he felt so… great and in shape so quickly.

It must've been something other than himself and the healing… Wait! Healing? Who the hell did he remember would be insane enough to heal someone like him? Oh, yes. He knew very well but the smirk he wished to mark his handsome face didn't. A foreign frown occupied his face instead and he fought the urge to pound his face into the cold dirt. Damn! He thought he had gotten rid of those silly bonds years ago. Sorry, but this was just the beginning.

* * *

Naruto jumped through the forest, his face straight and as emotionless as he could keep it, for now. Sensing a familiar smell he had gotten accustomed to for all his life, he turned east, heading towards the nearest village. The blond didn't care, he didn't even have a destination anymore. His number one dream had been crushed.

All of them had…

He couldn't get the girl of his dreams…

He couldn't be Hokage…

And now that he had thought about it a little.

He still had one left, if he had the guts for it.

"Sasuke." He said through gritted teeth as his brother figure's name left his lips. Pain rushing through his chest as the loneliness he had thought was gone resurfaced.

He truly needed him…

He needed his best friend.

* * *

Sakura Haruno, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…

Somehow, this was the only name in his mind. Whether it was because he remembered how annoying she was or was it because she had dared to heal him.

Whether it was because he had, unfortunately, caught a glimpse of her bright bubblegum pink hair or was it the warmth her green eyes radiated when he saw them a while ago.

Whatever it was, he didn't like it. He hated it. He hated when a sudden pain would pinch his chest when he saw his teammates or when he saw them in pain.

Why did he care? He still had his demons to worry about and although he was selfish as hell, he was not going to admit that he felt a little guilty.

Fuck! The pain surged from his left eye, cool liquid oozing from it.

He didn't open them, he simply relaxed and allowed the pain to have its way with him.

Shuffles of feet and quick hand signs were sounds he heard, breaths of panic and fright then… the warmth… It felt so good and so relieving.

If this was some type of medicine, he would definitely recommend it, for himself that is.

"Sasuke, you idiot. You will not make me weak again. I tried too hard to forget."

He heard her voice…

Sakura's voice and one thing he could say is that…

He didn't find it annoying but… plain cold.

* * *

**Oy, the length of this! Plz dont bash me cuz of it, I made it like this for a reason... And yo! See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy- Naruto's not mine... Noticed that I changed the pairing? Yep because I had better plans so this time, so its basically... Sasusaku/hurt comfort and romance, maybe romance yea and Narusasu- friendhisp/angst, Narusaku-friendship/angst. Enjoy more and review more! **_Flashback_

**

* * *

Chapter four**

He slurped his ramen, the hot substance wetting his insides and feeding his organs and muscles. If he was in the Leaf, he would've been laughing with his friends, slurping noodles and having fun, however…

"This isn't Leaf." He muttered as he sat the chopsticks down. "And it never will be."

Leaving his plate behind, he left the tip on the wooden table of his stall and left with a pained expression on his face.

The Naruto from Leaf would never leave a bowl of ramen to run cold, not leaving none at all. "Guess changes had to be made for a reason. Thank destiny for screwing me." He cursed, kicking a rock in his path.

And far behind him, a girl watched, her hood pulled over her dark hair as she struggled to fight tears. "Naruto-kun…"

* * *

He had woken up about half an hour ago, his breathing way too normal and very quickly he had recovered. Even his broken bones had been mended nicely, not only because she had healed them but he made a fine healing by himself also.

His chakra was incredible, everything about it was and she would've sworn to study it later if he wasn't Sasuke Uchiha. Blood clots were no more in a matter of minutes and his punctured organs now, looked anew as if they had never been pierced by the force of some broken ribs nor the pressure of suffocation.

She watched as he struggled to get up, his body, though healed, was fairly weak.

"You need to rest." She said blankly, her eyes void of any sparks she used to have for him when they were younger.

"Hn." It wasn't loud like the others and by this, she suppressed the sudden urge to smirk as she just found the Uchiha in a very, very deeply vulnerable state.

What should they say to each other? Or where should they hit each other?

* * *

Ino sat comfortably in her best friend's chair, loving how the technical piece of leather assuaged her muscles and gave her the best relaxation she could possibly get in about an hour.

She thought about Sakura… How she was suppose to be here with her, joking around and possibly getting wasted in her office. But nope, she wasn't that lucky, as least Sakura wasn't.

"Where the hell is she?" She asked with utter frustration as her temper got the best of her. She wanted to see Sakura now…

A knock came from the door, raising her attention immediately.

"Sakura?" She called eagerly.

"No. Ino-chan? I-it's me." She recognized the voice and sighed. Of course it's not Sakura. She wouldn't be back for the next five months.

"Too bad, that chair was just getting comfortable." She muttered and unbolted the complicated wooden door, meeting a teary girl, the Heiress of the Hyugas.

The blonde engulfed her in a soothing hug, burying the girl's head in her chest.

"I know. Don't worry." She lied.

_

* * *

Cold afternoons in Konoha were very rare indeed, but cold hearts were plentiful enough to give half the world a heart transplant._

_That leads directly to the elders, most specifically… Danzo._

_Wrapped in bandages and mistakenly taken for a weak civilian, Danzo was probably the most devious man in the village, his deviousness rivaled Uchiha Madara's even._

_No one really knew what was really behind his plans, he was merely grunting, coming up with random shit and fuck off the whole situation to mend it into his own ways._

_What a bastard uh? But he challenged, what if he was doing this for the sake of the village? Or himself. What if he was actually protecting the civilians and the commerce, allies and everything else? More importantly… __**she **__had challenged._

"_What if you were really trying to get him out of the way to become Hokage?" The pink headed girl smirked as she caught him._

"_What? Why you dirty little chuunin." He pressed harshly, resisting the urge to grab her by her pretty little throat and strangle the miserable life out of her. _

_Sakura scoffed, "We all know you envy the fox as much as __**he **__did. Why hide it? You cast him out because of his lack of control over it and then you again is the one who's going to get him killed. Because? You all want to know why that bastard is doing this?" Sakura rose from her seat, where hundreds of ninjas and important civilians were watching._

_Her electric pink hair noticeable enough to identify her, Konoha's Cherry Blossom._

"_Sakura, seat down." Ino tugged at her shirt, but she gave the blonde a hard glare and pulled the red material away from her hand. _

"_I'm trying to open their eyes Ino."_

_Ino gulped nervously, the lump in her throat very hard to swallow at this time._

_Sakura walked forward, not even intimated the slightest about the stares and the glares._

"_She's so confident." Danzo said as he narrowed his eyebrows, shaking his bandaged arm slightly to get a better angle._

"_You're just like water sometimes. Has to be in everything. Get it? Water is applied in food, washing clothes, even healing! Off topic… You're a sick bastard. My teammate, my best friend. I loved him, I loved my brother and look what you have done! You ruined both of their lives!" She screamed, closer to the high chairs, merely a couple of feet until she seizes him by the throat and slices his head off clean._

"_Sakura! Enough!" Tsunade stepped up, her face full of concern at the girl._

"_No, shishou. That man… He doesn't deserve to live." She rushed to him, quickly glowing a blue-green palm to rupture his skull in one touch._

_The guards took her away though… Her screams fading…_

"_You killed them! You killed me! You killed all of them! You fucking bastard! Ugh, let go of me dammit!" She struggled, kicking but all knew she faked her strength._

_Sakura Haruno could've easily killed them with one swift soccer punch to the gut._

_She turned one last time as they bound her wrists with chakra-locked handcuffs._

"_Fuck you. Murderer." She spat, rolling her eyes angrily as the guards took her away._

"_I'll talk to her later." Tsunade waved to get their attention._

"_Talk to her? Talk to her! She fucking threatened me, insulted me and nearly killed me!" Danzo argued. "I want to press charges." He slumped in his chair as everyone raised a brow, obviously thinking; 'are you fucking serious? She's just a kid.'_

_But Danzo didn't care. That's why he didn't feel anything when he sent the Yondaime's son away… Forever._

_He wanted to smirk, but the sight of so many audience members and ninjas prevented him in doing so. 'They just don't know who they're messing with. Their future Hokage.'_

_And of course, an evil person's mind is always so easy to read but so hard to destroy._

* * *

That morning, she remembered Sakura's angry face, how red and ready to punch the living daylights out of a complete stranger she looked.

* * *

"_I have a solo mission. Only five months. And I got suspended from the hospital the following week after my return. Never going back to the Towers again and I probably wouldn't see that bastard wrapped in bandages until I get to see who's going to hell." She said blankly with dull green orbs, shrugging as she shuffled through things for her items. _

_"Only five months? Sakura? That's five centuries to me!" Ino had yelled, frustrated as she unpacked the girl's things._

"_So, it's not like I'm not going to return."_

* * *

Little did they both know…

That sort of returning wouldn't be like they both expected…

* * *

**Did I do ok this time? Uh, no flames and thanx to my reviewers! You guys rock! AWESOME!**


End file.
